Sasukes love problem!
by Liclost107
Summary: Team seven has discovered the internet and fanfiction between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke is taking the whole thing to heart and needs to talk to someone which involves Sakura. Slowly Sakura discovers that Sasukes love is truely a BIG problem.


Sasuke's love problem – a fan made tale of the Naruto series!Chapter 1. Team Seven discovers the SasuNaru Fandom.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are on their way home and begin to discuss what they learned at class.

"I can't believe it exist such a thing as a computer!" Sakura shout out as they turned left.

"But you have to believe it! Believe it!" Naruto said with a high ton wanting to make Sakura believe in the technology. Sasuke, who was just walking beside them sigh, how could it be that he was talking to people such as these? He was so much cooler than them and he had a mission in life which these haven't.

"Sasuke what do you think?" Sakura soon began to speak to him. Sasuke didn't know what to do with these jerks but decided that it was best to just play along.

"That it's annoying." Sasuke answered while hopping they would let him be for the rest of the time. Naruto looked like he thought about something as they turned left ones again.

"But if Sensei is right then it means people can read all kind of stuff about us in that other weird dimension…" What Naruto had just said suddenly scared both of Sakura and Sasuke, what if others knew their secrets?

"Naruto be realistic, there are no other dimension other than this. Sensei was probably joking with us." Sasuke said trying hard not to show that he was concerned that people knew about his weird habit of playing with cards.

"But what about the things Sensei showed us?" Naruto then said as he recalled the lesson in his mind.

"_Today kids we are going to learn about a new technology from the other world." Kakashi stood in front of the class trying to make an impression. Suddenly a small laptop appeared in his hands. "This is a computer or laptop that they prefer to call it. You can compare it with a scroll of learning and it contains all kind of information. It even knows what we are doing right now!" Kakashi began to push some buttons on the laptop then showed the whole class a picture of themselves._

"_What's that Sensei?"Sakura asked who was sitting at the back of the class._

"_It's us! You have to believe me!" Naruto screamed as he noticed the picture but soon discovered that the next page said that a huge stone would fall down on Kakashis desk. "Uhm, Sensei…"_

"_What is it Naruto?"Kakashi then asked not noticing the huge stone in the ceiling over the desk. The whole class was watching and waiting._

"_Nothing." Naruto soon said feeling a bit nervous at the moment._

"_Idiot." Sasuke silently said and didn't care at all about the pictures until… CRASH! The huge stone soon was on the broken bench._

Naruto looked with hopeful gaze at Sasuke, thinking that he would tell Sakura that he himself was right.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Sasuke said smiling evilly against the poor Naruto as they kept on walking. They soon arrived at the computer shop.

"Why are we stopping? Didn't we have an assignment from Sensei?" Sakura asked as she didn't know Sasukes intention. Sasuke had a determent look on his face.

"Let's get inside and see if Sensei was nuts or not." Sasuke didn't wait for the others to follow and walked right into the store trying to find a suitable computer. Sasuke soon found a computer and wrote his and Narutos name down on the screen search bottom. Sasuke laughed in his mind since he thought that the screen surely would tell him that he would succeed in defeating Naruto. As pictures began to show Sasuke looked paler than usual. It couldn't be!

"Whoa! Is that a fan art of US, Sasuke?" Naruto shout out loud which made people at the store watch them closely.

"I think so Naruto…" Was all the poor pale Sasuke could say in this situation and soon Sakura discovered it. But she looked all calm.

"I didn't know you liked boys Sasuke-kun…" Sakura soon said and felt a bit jealous that she wasn't the one in that picture. _Damn, you're flexible, too._ Sakura thought as they then left the store feeling some sort of overwhelmed by it all.

_It was right after this that my real problem started…_ (Sasuke)

Chapter 2. Few weeks later…

Sasuke was the only one who felt most damaged by this whole advent and needed to speak to Sakura about it. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, thinking about a lot of stuff, mostly Naruto and his dreams. Sakura soon showed up shouting:

"Sasuke!" _Why doesn't he talk back!_ Sakura thought angrily and then shouted even louder: "Hallo! Earth to Sasuke! SASUKE!" At the end she had to pull him away from the tree to make him get out from his trance. Sasuke, who was drooling, wiped away the drool.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked as if he had forgotten that he had called her.

"Guess Sasuke, you told me to come here to tell me something importuned and here I found you daydreaming… So what's on your mind? You have been kind of strange these past days…" Sakura then asked as she looked with concern at her one sided love wanting to know what was on his mind but only if she had known…

"Really? SHIT!" A picture of him and Naruto took form in his mind. Naruto was crying in his arms with blood covering his body.

"What is it?" Sakura watched Sasuke wondering what was wrong.

"I just remembered something bad…" Was all Sasuke said as an explanation which Sakura didn't like.

"Okay… So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Sakura soon asked looking weirdly at Sasuke wanting to know what his problem was.

"Do you remember that time when we were surfing on the internet and found those weird pictures of me and Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sure remembered how couldn't she? She nodded as she answered:

"Yeah… So what it were only some pictures, right?"

"…" At first Sasuke didn't answer and looked away from her embarrassed but soon looked at her which made Sakura feel happy. Would he confess his undying love for her? "Well to tell you the truth I've been having some really bad nightmares about them. And now to the real weird thing, I kind of like well like having them." Sasuke was now blushing hard.

"What! Are you telling me that you are in love with Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke felt how his cheeks got even redder and nodded as an answer. "You're kidding me right?" Sakura couldn't believe it. Her one true love loved Naruto, that stupid loser! Her whole picture of Sasuke crashed in her mind.

"No, why should I?" Sasuke asked as he thought it was a stupid thing to lie about."Oh by the way Sakura, lately all my dreams have been about me forcing myself on him and I'm been thinking about telling him about these feelings of mine but I just don't know how to do it." Sasuke soon confessed his big reason why Sakura was here to begin with which she didn't like at all, was she going to be Sasukes love consort?

"…." Sakura looked at him a bit confused about the whole thing.

"Either way… The first solution I came up with is telling him my feelings straight out." Sasuke soon said wanting Sakura to know how he had thought about all this.

Sakura begins to think about it and all she could see was how Sasuke begins to hold his hands tightly around Narutos and how Naruto doesn't look too pleased about hearing this. _OMG! What did I just think about!_ She shouted in her mind.

"But doing it like that he would surely reject me so I thought about a second plan that was more direct, to kiss him out of the blue." Sasuke then said which made Sakura think about what was wrong with this guy.

Sakura thinks about it ones again and this time Sasuke is kissing, while holding Narutos arm so he can't get loose, with force. Then a second picture takes place in her head which is that Sasuke kisses Naruto with passion on a mission. Then one more appeared. Sasuke puts his tong into Narutos mouth. Sasuke grabs Naruto and kisses him with force. Sasuke licks Narutos lips while holding Narutos hair, so he can't escape and so on… Sakura felt as if she went crazy!

"No way! You can't just kiss him like that! It will freak him out!" Sakura screamed while feeling very confused about her thoughts.

"I know and that's why I thought about telling him that I'm gay." Sasuke explained smiling widely which gave Sakura the creeps. Never in her life she had thought this day would come, when Sasuke became gay.

Without even wanting to Sakura begins to think about it. Sasuke is holding onto Naruto without letting go saying "hold me" while Naruto looks upset. Naruto is telling Sasuke a secret and Sasuke then tells Naruto his secret "I'm gay". Sasuke jumps Naruto while sleeping saying: I'm gay so let me sleep with you. Sasuke holds Narutos hands seriously while telling his gay. _Is he fucking mad or something? _Sakura thought as she looked at the oh so calm Sasuke.

"Just thinking about it makes me remember my dreams…" Sasuke was now beginning to drool as he had done when Sakura first had seen him.

"Stop thinking about them then!" Sakura screamed at him and hoped that Sasuke wouldn't tell her about them. A branch soon breaks beside them making them look that way.

"What the hell was that!" Both Sakura and Sasuke yelled. As they take a better look they can see that it is Kakashi. They look both unpleased by this sudden surprise.

"Just keep on talking like I'm not here…" Kakashi said trying to make them believe him. Sakura couldn't take this anymore and yelled at him:

"Sensei! How dare you sneak up on us like that!"

"It's not my fault you were so loud." Kakashi just answered while having his hands against his ears. Sakura looks angry. Kakashi soon smiled and looked at Sasuke while putting away his hands. "Let me give you a tip, why not just force him?" Sasuke looked pleased by Kakashis idea.

"Good idea Sensei!" Sasuke was now holding Kakashi's hand tightly.

Sakura tries to ignore what they just said but just couldn't help thinking about it. Sasuke is taking Naruto in his sleep. Sasuke is making his way with Naruto on the streets of Konoha. Sasuke is pulling Narutos pants off. Sasuke is taking his chance in the showers. Sasuke and Naruto in the same bed sleeping.

"Just thinking about it gives me the creeps!" (Sakura)

"Hm… Maybe I should do that." Sasuke seemed to like the idea of forcing Naruto and was about to walk away until Sakura grabbed him.

"Don't do it! You're going to scare him for life!" (Sakura)

"Ehm… Have you guys forgotten about me?" Kakashi said as he then thought: _uh… this is so sad…_ But soon he discovered Naruto by his side and Naruto was bleeding here and there. "Oh! Naruto what are you doing here? Are you hurt or something?" Kakashi asked.

"Well yeah! I'm bleeding! What did you think? That I was faking it! Whose idea was it that I would go out with some dogs?" Naruto yelled as he angrily looked away from Kakashi tendering his wounds. Sasuke begins to act shy and only thinks about how sexy Naruto look.

"Why can't they be like normal ninjas?" Sakura asked herself out loud while wondering what she was still doing here and released Sasuke who she now saw as annoying.

"No, I thought you were here to tell Sasuke something very importuned." Kakashi smiled widely against Naruto while planning something in his head.

"Hm…" (Sasuke)

"God damn it! Grow up people!" Sakura yelled as she looked away from them.

"Sch…" (Kakashi)

"Sasuke!" Naruto runs towards Sasuke with dazzling eyes. It all made Sasuke and Sakura stiff. Soon Naruto was hugging Sasuke. "I found you at last!" Sakura began to blush at the sight while Sasuke fainted.

"Shit! Did I just kill him? I was just joking around!" Naruto explained as he was holding Sasukes fainted body. Sakura who didn't feel like telling him the truth told Naruto:

"Yes you did Naruto… Why don't you dig a grave for him?" Naruto suddenly hugs Sasukes body tightly and tears are beginning to flow.

"I… I killed Sasuke!" Naruto screamed while crying and ran away from the scene.

"You told a lie there Sakura." Kakashi said as she gave her an evil eye.

"Well yeah! So what! I won't like just GIVE him Sasuke!" Sakura explained watching Kakashi while being upset. It doesn't take long before Sasuke wakes up.

"W… what happened? Where's Naruto?" Was all he could ask in his chocked condition.

"Well… Naruto thinks you're dead since Sakura said so and by the way he is digging you a grave." Kakashi explains the whole thing shortly to Sasuke. Sasuke looks from Kakashi to Sakura until he says:

"Better tell him I'm still alive…" Sasuke sighs as he leaves to find Naruto. Sakura gives Kakashi an angry appearance and says:

"Why did you tell him that Sensei?" Sakura begins to walk away.

"Because, I wanted to!" He said as he then thought: _Can't let the kid win…_

Chapter 3. At a branch over their heads.

Itachi had watched the whole thing from a branch and wondered what would happen next.

_Should I disturb them? Nah, better not. I should just wait for the fun part… _Itachi decided in his mind not moving from his place at all until…

_Why is she still mad?_ Kakashi thought and then said: "Okay! Let's see what they are up to!"

_You better not be lying about this Sensei or else…_ Sakura silently said in her head following Kakashis steps. But what they found made Sakura grow pale. They all saw Sasuke kissing a happy Naruto on the head. Sakura was in chock and Kakashi he just looked pleased by the whole thing.

"Looks like everything is fine." Kakashi said while smiling. Itachi looked at the scene while thinking: _So he was gay… Well thank god for the internet! _Itachi jumped soon down from his hiding place, making a huge impression of himself as the spy.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura yelled and began to move towards him but Kakashi stopped them.

"At last you show up I was waiting for you!" Kakashi said with fury in his eyes. Itachi looked at Kakashi, not recognizing him at all, and said:

"What? Did you say anything old man?" Suddenly Kakashis eyes changed into heart shaped pupils and looked at Itachi with love.

"Ita-chan!" Kakashi said with a light loving tone as he moved towards Itachi to hug him.

_You little shit! You are, like, so totally dead! Believe it!_ Itachi thought as he tried to get Kakashi off of him. Everyone else looked surprised and when Kakashi hands over a flower to Itachi they couldn't help to wonder what all of this was.

"I was so sad when you didn't call me the other night; Ita-chan, was I bad in bed?" Kakashi looked sadly at Itachi as he was near to tears.

"I give up! How many gay people exist in this world! Maybe we should all turn gay!" Sakura soon yelled just as Ino passed by.

"…" Ino heard Sakura and was soon gone from the scene.

Scene 4. A few days later…

Naruto is searching Sasukes body for something while Sasuke is blushing hard. Sasuke was glad Naruto wasn't taking him off all his clothes but it was still embarrassing to be handled like this in front of Sakura.

"Where's the hicky?" Naruto asked himself as he still searches Sasukes body.

"For the love of god, stop it! You two acts like Itachi and Sensei!" Sakura yelled at them, she soon sighed as she remembers a night not so long ago…

"_Come on Ita-chan, pl__ease give me a hicky!" Kakashi begs Itachi while all the others watch them. They just couldn't believe it, Sasukes brother was gay._

"_NO!" Itachi is definite and doesn't want to change his answer._

"_Why?" Kakashi then asked__ while having tears in his eyes. Itachi looks away, hoping he won't see that face anymore._

"_Because I said so!" Itachi soon answered looking back at the poor Kakashi._

"_You're mean Ita-chan…" Kakashi answered at the edge of crying._

"…" _Itachi doesn't answer but felt embarrassed that he was seeing this guy._

"_Why are you blushing, Ita-chan?" Kakashi had noticed the blushing Itachi, who did his best to hide it._

"_I'm not!" Itachi yelled back crossing his arms looking away from Kakashi ones again which just made it clear he was._

"_You are!" (Kakashi)_

"_Shut up!" (Itachi)_

"_I won't shut up if you__ won't sleep with me!" Kakashi said as he clung to Itachi._

"…" _Itachi gives Kakashi an evil glare while cracking his fingers._

"_Ita-chan why the evil glare?" (Kakashi)_

"…" _Itachi is soon destroying Kakashis clothes._

"_Ita-chan it hurts! Stop it the kids are…" Kakashi begins until Itachi stops him with a kiss._

"_Didn't you say you would shut up?" Itachi soon asked as he nibbled at Kakashis nipple._

"…" _Kakashi went quiet as Itachi continued touching all kind of places._

Sakura went back to the reality when Itachi came running.

"Cover for me!" He screamed and looked kind of scared. Itachi ran past them all and then Kakashi appeared in the distance screaming:

"Ita-chan!"

"Look Sasuke how they are running!" Naruto said as he was pointing at them smiling widely.

"Looks like I'm never going to get what I want…" Sakura said and sighed until Ino's voice was heared:

"Sakura-chan! Dinner is ready!"

THE END!


End file.
